Spirit's Play House
by animehime20
Summary: After the Vilander incident, Judai wonders why he was the only one possessed. He learns why, but it's far worse than he could've imagined. How could one forget selling his soul to a demon? The Sequel to Murderer's Play House JohanXJudai Spiritshipping!
1. Chapter One: Fever

Me: WHOO Sequel to Murderer's Play House is up

Lucy: Took you long enough.

Me: Yeah, well, I had to tpe the friken story before posting it. But it's up now

Lucy: Good.

Me: Enjoy it please

**_Chapter One: Fever_**

It had been a few months since the incident with Vilander. Everyone, including Judai, had seemed to have gotten over it all. They had all returned to their normal, duel-filled lives.

But one question still haunted Judai's mind. A question that he wanted answered.

_'Why was I the only one possessed during that incident? Why only me?'_ Judai asked himself whenever he was alone in his dorm.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai was laying in his bed today. He was clothed in an oversized white T-shirt and baggy navy pants. A warm cloth was draped over his forehead.

Judai's body burned with fever, his skin extremely pale, and sweat poured down his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut.

A sudden pain shot through Judai's body. He gasped in pain, the fever getting worse by the minute.

Judai was so sick that he barely heard the door open. He felt like someone was entering the room, but he was too weak to check and see who it was. He just laid there and waited to see who it was.

Judai felt a hand wrap around his own. The hand was warm compared to his own ice cold one. Judai enjoyed feeling the warmth from the other person.

"Judai, are you all right?" a familiar voice asked. (Give ya one guess as to who it is XD)

Judai slowly tried to open his eyes. After a moment of struggle, they were open.

To Judai's surprise, sitting on the edge of the bed right next to him was Johan. The bluenette stared at Judai, concern clearly shown in his emerald eyes. Judai smiled weakly.

"Johan..." he whimpered softly. Said bluenette leaned down and rested his head against Judai's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Johan asked quietly. Judai shrugged.

"Been better, but otherwise fine," he answered in a hoarse voice. Johan smiled lovingly.

"I'm glad," he said, hugging Judai close to his body. Judai blushed, then gently returned the hug.

Johan sat up and smiled at Judai. Judai smiled back and felt himself getting better.

Judai tried to sit up with Johan, but a sudden pain shot through his body. Judai bit his lip to hold back a moan of pain, but somehow, Johan heard it. Johan forced Judai back down on the bed. He then leaned down and laid ontop of Judai.

"Don't force yourself. You're still sick right now," Johan whispered into Judai's ear. Judai nodded slowly, begining to doze off.. Johan glanced at the clock on Judai's nightstand. It read _6:30 P.M._

"I have to go now. But I'll be back in a little while," he whispered, gently brushing his lips against Judai's throat. Knowing that Johan was going to protect him from something like Vilander and he had nothing to worry about, Judai fell asleep peacefully.

Johan smiled at the sleeping brunette, then slowly rose and left the dorm, leaving Judai alone.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai slowly opened his brown eyes, but immediatly closed them as light poured in. Moaning in pain, he rolled over to glance at the clock on his nightstand.

_7:30 P.M._

He had been asleep for an hour since Johan left. Sighing, Judai rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. He was almost asleep. Drifting into a calm, peaceful sleep.

_**THUD!!**_

Judai's eyes snapped open suddenly. He sat up quickly, which was stupid on his part because it made him dizzy as Hell.

Judai glanced around the room, desperate to find where the noise came from.

_**THUD THUD!!**_

Judai gasped and spun around. He glanced around his room, until he heard a thud again.

_'The closet!?'_ he yelled in his head. Ignoring how dizzy he was, he rose from the bed and slowly advanced towards the closet.

_'Slowly... slowly...'_ he thought. Finally, he reached the closet. Slowly reaching for the handle that opened it. His fingers were just inches away. Soon, Judai felt th cold metal of the door-handle.

Judai laced his fingers around the handle and twisted it. He slowly opened the door to find...

Nothing. A few coats, clothes, and a pair of shoes on the floor. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

Sighing in relief, Judai closed the closet.

_'Man, I hafta learn to calm down,'_ he thought, stumbling back to bed. Before he reached the bed, he heard a low...

**_Hisss..._**

Judai held his breath and froze in place. Was there a snake in the room? Judai slowly turned around, his eyes wide with terror. He stifled a gasp as he came face to face with a pair of red eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Man, the slacker can really sleep!" Manjoume yelled, glancing at the clock. Asuka, Fubuki, Ryou, Shou, Edo, Johan, Jim, Kenzan, and O'Brien were all downstairs in the Osiris Red cafeteria.

"Ease up, Manjoume! Judai has a really bad fever! Of course he's going to sleep for a long time," Jim yelled back. Johan sat at the table, reading something in the paper prior to a school assignment.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Croc-boy!" Manjoume yelled.

"What'd you call me, you bastard!?" Jim yelled. They bickered for awhile. Finally, Johan had had enough of it. He slammed his fist hard on the table, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Guys, keep it down!! You're gonna wake Judai up!! And that's the last thing he needs right now!" he yelled. Manjoume rolled his eyes angrily.

"You aren't exactly helping, Anderson," he whispered. Johan glared at him and returned to reading the paper.

"Jeez, if Judai can sleep through all this, it'll be a miracle," O'Brien said, sighing heavily. Jim and Manjoume glared at each other.

"What ever. Just don't expect me to-" Manjoume was interrupted by a loud noise.

_**Thump... thump... thump... th-thump... thump...**_

'That noise... someone's coming down the stairs,' Johan thought. That wasn't too abnormal, but these footsteps sounded... strange. Like someone was... stumbling. Finally, it stopped. When the noise stopped, everyone in the room let out a gasp.

Standing in the doorway was a young 17 year old brunette in an oversized T-shirt and navy pants. He was breathing in heavily, sweat pouring down his body. His head was lowered, his chocolate bangs covering his eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai! What are you doing out of bed!?" Johan yelled, jumping up from his chair. He walked over to Judai slowly.

Instead of answering, Judai slowly reached over and placed his hand on the door-frame. He gently felt the fine wood with his fingers.

"Judai, you're not feeling well. Please, get some rest, all right?" Johan said, approaching Judai slowly. He started to get worried when Judai didn't answer.

"A-Aniki?" Shou asked. Judai still gave no answer. Instead, he stopped feeling the wood of the door-frame, but didn't remove his hand.

Judai squeezed the door-frame suddenly, tearing a huge chunk of wood from it. Pieces of the wood shot forward and landed around everyone's feet.

Johan held his breath in shock. Asuka backed up slowly, and everyone else was silent in pure terror. Finally, Johan spoke up.

"J-Judai...?" he asked. Judai slowly raised his head, a dark sneer crossing his lips.

The only difference about him was his eyes. No longer the beautiful chocolate color that Johan had fallen in love with. No, these were blank and glazed over with red. A low hiss escaped his throat as he smirked at Johan, his now red eyes gazing into Johan's shocked emerald ones.

--

Me: Sorry, but for the sake of reading on, there MUST be a cliffhanger!! Chapter two wil be up soon In the mean time... -plays a video of yaoi scenes from behind the scenes of Yugioh GX season 3- Watch yaoi porn

Lucy: Aibou, that just sounded wrong, and-

Me: SHH!! Please read and review -goes back to watching the vid- Ooh...


	2. Chapter Two: Demon

Me: Chapter Two Now, we discover why Judai's acting so weird

Lucy: Wow, what a summary, Aibou.

Me: SHH!!

Lucy: Feh.

Me: warning! An ever so slight almost lemon scene is in here! The lemon shall be... LATER!

**_Chapter Two: Demon_**

"A-Aniki!?" Shou yelled. Judai cast his gaze at the smaller blunette. A sneer crossed his lips, and another hiss escaped his lips. Edo took a step forward.

"Judai? You all right?" he asked, stepping in front of Judai. Judai hises ludly and swung his arm at Edo. It connected with his head, and threw Edo across the room.

"**_Move it!!_**" he yelled in an eerie version of his voice. Edo crashed hard against a table and moaned in pain.

"Edo!! Are you all right!?" Ryou yelled. Edo nodded slowly, rubbing his head.

"I-I'm fine," he said. He glanced up at Judai. Judai was lurched over, gasping in pain, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He slowly glanced up, a sneer crossing his lips again.

"Jim, what do you think is happening?" O'Brien asked the tall Australian. Jim glanced into Judai's cold eyes.

"I think... Judai's possessed by a demon of some kind," he stated. This caused Johan to let out a gasp.

"What do you mean he's possessed!?" Asuka yelled. Fubuki glanced around quickly. Then he took off towards the door.

"Fubuki!?" Ryou called after the brunette.

"I'll be back! I have an idea!!" Fubuki yelled over his shoulder, racing out of the cafeteria and out of sight. Everyone turned their gaze back to Judai, who was busy staring longingly at Johan.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"J-Judai! What's going on with you!?" Johan yelled. Judai raised his head slowly and glanced at Johan with his red eyes. A dark sneer crossed his face. Then a look of longing. Judai held out his arm to Johan, slowly taking a step towards him.

"**_Play with me, Johan. Play with me..._**" Judai said in the eerie version of his voice. Johan took a step back. Judai pinned Johan against the wall, then started to kiss Johan's neck.

"J-Judai... what's gotten into you? Why are you... acting like this?" Johan asked, blushing. Judai smiled eerily.

"**_Play with me... Johan, play with me..._**" he said slowly. He reached his hand up and placed it on Johan's cheek. He closed his eyes and started to lean forward, his lips just inches from Johan's lips. Johan blushed.

_'N-no!! This is wrong! Judai's possessed! I-I can't... I can't do this...!!'_ he yelled in his head. Judai was just inches away, a tiny gap between their lips.

_'No!! If... if I kiss him lik this... It'll be like cheating!! I can't!! I won't cheat on Judai! This demon... may be in Judai's body, but he isn't Judai!! I hafta get him away from me. I can't cheat on Judai-chan like this!!'_ he yelled in his head again. Johan tried to struggle from Judai's grip, but he couldn't.

"**_Play... with... me... my beloved Johan-kun,_**" Judai whispered lustfully. Their lips almost touched. Just one small millimeter away. Judai could feel Johan's breath against his lips. So close...

"Hey, Judai!!" a voice hollared. Judai stopped in his actions (dammit!) and slowly turned his head to see who had called his name.

"**_Hn?_**" he questioned. Suddenly, a bunch of small particles hit his body. They burned his skin like a terrible fire. "**_A-AAGH!!_**" Judai cried, backing up from Johan. Johan gasped at Judai's sudden movement and stared in concern at the small brunette.

Judai wiped at his eyes, scratching and clawing his skin urgently, trying to rid his flesh of the burning sensation. He cried out in anger and pain as he did so. Angrily, he looked at what was in his hand, the object that had hit him and caused him so much pain.

"**_Salt!?_**" he yelled, looking at the white particles in his hand.

"That's right!" a voice yelled. Judai glared at his attacker. Fubuki. Clutched in his hands was a small container filled to the brim with salt.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Fubuki, you got _salt_ to help us!?" Ryou yelled. Fubuki nodded, seemingly proud of what he had done.

"Exorcism salt! It wards off demons! It won't hurt Judai, just the demon inside his body!" he yelled.

"What type of demon is possessing him?" O'Brien asked. Jim stared at Judai for a moment.

"A desire demon. It means that Judai's desires become really powerful. He has control of his actions, but no control at the same time," he said. Johan sighed and glanced at Judai.

"Demon! Get the Hell out of my friend!" Fubuki hollared, taking another handfull of salt and pegging it at Judai. The salt touched Judai's skin again, burning his flesh like fire.

"**_URGH!!_**" Judai moaned, raising his hands to cover his eyes. Fubuki chucked another thing of salt at Judai. "**_AAGH!!_**" he cried again, scratching at his eyes, wiping the salt from his eyes.

"I-Is it working?" Shou asked. Jim nodded slowly.

"Even though it's only slightly, the dark energy from Judai's body is slowly fading away," Manjoume said. Fubuki pegged more salt at Judai.

"**_ARGH!! Ugh...!!_**" Judai wiped his eyes again. Johan bit his lip. It pained him to see his beautiful Judai-chan in such pain.

"Just a little more and the demonic energy will have disappeared from his body," Fubuki said, taking a huge handful of salt and pegging it at Judai again. Finally, Judai had had enough.

Judai cast a red glare at Fubuki. He clawed the salt from his eyes again, and lunged at Fubuki, hands outstretched towards him. Fubuki gasped and tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough. By the time anyone realized what had happened, Judai had Fubuki by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"FUBUKI!!" Ryou yelled. Fubuki grabbed Judai's arm, choking and gagging as Judai squeezed his throat slightly. A dark glare came to Judai's eyes.

"**_Don't bother me while I'm playing. All I want... is to have fun with Johan,_**" Judai said in a cold voice. Fubuki felt himself losing consciousness. He stared into Judai's red eyes, gasping in pain. Judai glared at Fubuki more, his eyes flashing.

"**_Why don't you just back off?_**" Judai asked, his voice turning unbelievably cold.

"FUBUKI!!" Ryou yelled. Johan and Ryou raced to Fubuki and Judai. Johan grabbed one of Judai's arms and tried to pry him off.

'He won't budge!' Johan yelled in his head. he shivered as Judai released a weak, wicked laugh.

"**_Sorry to keep you waiting, Johan. We'll play together as soon as I'm done with this minor distraction,_**" Judai said. He started to squeeze Fubuki's throat. Fubuki released a raspy couch, choking out breaths as he felt himself dying.

"Judai!! Stop!!" Johan yelled. He grabbed Judai's hand and gazed into his eyes. "Judai..." he said in a loving voice.

A sudden sharp pain shot through Judai's body suddenly. 2 red eye-shaped flashes of light appeared where Judai's chest was, but soon vanished. Judai gasped and stared at Fubuki. Growling, he threw Johan and Ryou away from him. With a quick movement, Judai pegged Fubuki across the room. Fubuki crashed onto the ground, smashing his head off the hard floor. He moaned and stopped moving, his eyes closed, his chest no longer rising and falling.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"NO!!" Ryou hollared. He raced over to Fubuki and held him in his arms. "Wake up!! Wake up, dammit!!" It was all in vain. Fubuki didn't awaken. Ryou bit his lip and placed Fubuki on the ground gently.

"You'll pay for this," he whispered. Judai raised and eyebrow in confusion. Ryou rose up and spun around. His fist connected with Judai's jaw, forcing him backwards.

"**_GAH!!_**" Judai grunted as he crashed against the wall. Ryou advanced towards Judai, but Johan jumped infront of him protectively.

"Ryou, stop it!! You're going to hurt Judai!" he yelled. Ryou grabbed Johan's shoulder.

"Get out of my way, Anderson! This has nothing to do with you!! He hurt someone precious to me, and he'll pay for it," he said threateningly. Judai growled darkly at Ryou, wiping blood from his lips.

"Ryou!! It's all right! Fubuki's okay!!" Manjoume yelled. Ryou gasped and looked at Fubuki. His chest was rising and falling normally.

"He's just unconscious, but other than that, he's okay!" Asuka yelled. Ryou sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," he said. Johan looked at Judai, who was busy sitting up slowly.

"**_Feh, what a shot,_**" Judai said to Ryou. He then gazed lovingly at Johan."**_So, you finally ready to play with me, Johan?_**" Judai asked Johan seductively. Johan stared at the young brunette. He tried to calm Judai down and snap him out of it.

"Judai, snap out of it! You mustn't let that demon control yo-" SMASH!!

Johan stopped talking when Judai's fist smashed into the wall an inch from Johan's ear. Johan ducked and ran away until he was a good few feet from Judai. He looked back at Judai and gasped.

There was now a huge crack in the wall where Judai had punched it. Judai pulled his hand away, rubble falling off it.

"**_Do you hate playing with me that much? Really, Johan. We'll have fun. Let's battle and then... we can have some real fun,_**" he said seductively. Judai stared into Johan's eyes.

"Judai..." Johan whispered softly to the brunette. Judai laughed.

"**_Let's play, Johan. Let's play together, forever,_**" he said eeriely. Johan stared into Judai's red eyes, searching for any signs of his lover in there. He saw none.

Johan bit his lip and gazed determined at Judai. _'I'll save you, Judai! Believe me! I'll get that demon out of your body!! I promise you that!!'_ he thought, staring into Judai's red eyes, determination flashing in his emerald eyes.

--

Me: End of Chapter Two

Lucy: What a short chapter.

Me: Ah, well, chapter three be up ever so soon Please review. If you don't review nicely... -evil look in eyes- I'll ram a chainsaw-sais down your throat and whack off your limbs with a chainsaw while you gag in pain!! -smiles- Please review nicely

Lucy: -shaking in corner- eeee...


	3. Chapter Three: Nightmare

Me: Chapter Three is finally up! Forgive me for the long time it took!

Lucy: Geez, Aibou! It took you forever to get this up!!

Me: Aw, shh! Pease enjoy This chapter has the big awesome battle-fight-thingy in it!! Please enjoy

**_Chapter Three: Nightmare_**

"Judai! You must come to your senses! Please!" Johan begged to the small possessed brunette. Judai smiled darkly, running his tongue over his lips. His red glazed eyes seemed to flash with longing as he stared at Johan.

"**_Play with me, Johan,_**" he said in a lustful voice. Johan bit his lower lip. He couldn't stand to see his Judai-chan like this!

"Aniki! Please snap out of it! Please!" Shou pleaded. Judai glanced over at the smaller blunette. Once he saw the tears in Shou's eyes, his heart constricted.

Judai's eyes flashed brown for a second before returning to their possessed red color, and two red eye-shaped flashes appeared on his chest for a second before vanishing.

"**_URGH!_**" Judai growled, lurching over in pain. His eyes flashed between red and brown for a few moments before returning to the possessed red.

Judai glanced up angrily at Shou with his red eyes. "**_You..._**" he whispered. A dark look crossed his face.

"**_You're trying to take Johan away from me? Huh!? Well, I'll never let that happen!!_**" Judai hollared, rushing at the small blunette, his nails growing slightly into small, sharp claws.

Shou screamed and ran. He could hear Judai getting closer to him, but he didn't have the courage to spin around and try to reason with him. He didn't want to get killed! Especially not by his best friend!!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Shou came to one of the Osiris bedrooms. Judai's room. He spun around, only to see Judai coming up fast. Shou frantically searched for a shield. He grabbed the nearest object. The TV.

Shou threw the TV in front of himself as a shield. A happy smile crossed his lips, knowing that he was safe from his possessed friend.

Judai growled and swung his hand at the TV. Once his hand touched it, he karate-chopped the TV in _half_!

Shou gasped as the pieces of the TV dropped to the ground around Judai's feet, wires snaking around his feet. The screen of the TV was in pieces, shattered on the ground around Shou's feet, as well as everything else.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_Now, that was mean of you, Shou. I hurt my hand doing that. And did you honestly think that a television could stop me?_**" Judai asked, gently shaking the rubble off his hand. Shou backed up in terror. Everyone ran up the stairs and gasped at the sight of the broekn TV on the floor.

"A-Aniki... please don't kill me," Shou pleaded. Judai cackled and took one step forward. Finally, Shou had had enough of this!

With a determined yelp, he ran past Judai and out the door. Judai spun around with a growl, only to see the door slam, trapping him inside the room.

"Shou!" Ryou yelled. Shou ignored his brother and pressed a key into the door, locking it. A smile of relief crossed his lips.

"There!" he smiled. "Now we can wait until Aniki gets better!" Shou jumped for joy at his own logic. His leaping stopped when a fist slammed through the door, sending wood flying everywhere.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Everyone jumped as a fist smashed through the door. The fist unfolded, te hand thrashing around, searching for the door handle. When it didn't find it, the hand was pulled back into the door. There was now a huge hole in the door. A red eye appeared in the hole.

"**_HRAAGH!!_**" Judai yelled. Both of his hands were shoved through the hole, and then the door was ripped in half. Johan gasped at Judai's strength and then everyone took off towards the stairs back down to the cafeteria.

"That door couldn't hold him!?" Edo yelled. O'Brien glanced back at Judai who was slowly descending the stairs, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"**_Johan... Johan... Johan, why won't you play with me? Do you really... hic... _Do_ you really hate me... that much? Johan... why??_**" Judai's voice asked from the stairway. Only this time, his voice was different. It was... sad. And cracked... like he was crying.

"Judai!" Johan yelled. On impulse, he began to run out of the cafeteria to Judai, but Kenzan grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Johan! What in hell are you doing!?" Kenzan yelled. Johan struggled to break free.

"Let me go!! Judai needs me!! He's crying! I can't let Judai stay like that!! I won't let my angel be sad!!" Johan yelled, thrashing his free arm, trying to get Kenzan to release him. Kenzan kept his grip on Johan. "LET ME GO!! JUDAI!!"

**SMACK!**

Johan gasped as he felt someone strike him hard across the face. He glanced up to see Asuka standing in front of him, an angry look on her face.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"A-Asuka!? Why did you hit me!?" Johan yelled angrily, his thrashing having stopped by this point but Kenzan still had a firm grip on his wrist.

"Stop that talk! You think Judai wants you to get hurt!?" Asuka yelled. Johan just stared at Asuka, then back at the stairway, a pained look on his face.

"We can't just leave him like that!" Johan yelled back. Manjoume stepped up in front of Johan.

"Don't worry. The slacker won't let that thing possess him much longer," he assured Johan. Johan shook his head.

"Guys! Judai _can't_ stop the demon from possessing him! He has a fever, which makes him weaker! He doesn't have the strength to keep a demon from possessing him!!" he yelled. Everyone released a gasp before glancing at the doorway.

Sure enough, standing in the door way was Judai, his hands covering his face and his shoulders shaking with sobs.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai..." Johan whispered to the crying brunette. Judai sniffled and continued crying.

Johan took a step forward. He couldn't take this anymore! If his angel continued crying... he wouldn't be able to take it! He couldn't stand to see Judai crying. After a few strides, Johan was right in front of Judai.

"**_Johan... do you really hate me that much? I-if you do... I'll go away. I wouldn't want to cause you any problems. I'll leave if you want me to,_**" Judai whispered through his sobbing. Upon hearing this, Johan's eyes widened.

Johan immediatly wrapped his arms around Judai and pulled him into an embrace. Judai gasped at the sudden movement.

"Judai... snap out of, okay?" Johan whispered. Judai felt some of his control coming back. Shakingly, he grabbed the front of Johan's shirt and hugged Johan back. Judai buried his head into Johan's chest, his eyes flashing from red to brown every second.

"**_J-Johan... run away... please run..._**" Judai whispered. Even though his voice was still possessed, his tone... it was like normal. Johan gasped and pulled the small brunette back so he could look at Judai's eyes.

Judai's eyes flashed still from red to brown. Johan gently shook Judai's shoulders.

"Judai!! Snap out of it! Don't let him possess you any longer!" he pleaded. Finally, Judai's eyes turned red and a smirk crossed his lips.

With a sudden swing of his arm, Judai threw his hand at Johan. Johan gasped as he felt a sharp pain of the side of his face. He backed up from Judai and saw that he was bleeding, only slightly, from 3 scratches on his cheek.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_C'mon, Johan. Let's play. Let's play "battle" for a while and then... we can have real fun,_**" Judai said seductively. Johan backed up slowly and stared in shock at Judai.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai took a step towards him, slowly making his way to the shocked blunette.

"**_Let's play, Johan,_**" he said, taking yet another step towards Johan. Johan backed up slowly.

"ANIKI!!" a voice yelled. Judai stopped walking and slowly glanced over his shoulder.

"**_Hmm?_**" he asked. Once he was fully turned around, he got a face-full of exorcism salt.

"**_AAAGH!!_**" Judai hollared, covering his face with his hands, scratching at his eyes in pain. Johan gasped and glanced up at the person who pegged salt at Judai again.

"Shou!?" he yelled in disbelief. Shou smirked, clutching the container of salt in his hands.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Sorry about that, Aniki. But I have to finish what Fubuki started!" Shou yelled, grabbing another big hand-full of salt and chucking it at the brunette.

"**_Urgh!! Th-this again!?_**" Judai yelled, swiping at his eyes, trying to rid himself of the burning salt.

"Sorry. But I can't allow my Aniki to be possessed. Demon, get the Hell out of my friend!!" Shou yelled, chucking yet another hand-full of salt at Judai.

"**_AAH!!_**" Judai groaned as the salt kept on burning him. Judai lowered his head and grit his teeth. With a sudden leap, he charged at Shou.

Shou gasped and was about to peg another hand-full of salt at Judai, when he noticed that.. THERE WAS NO MORE SALT!!

Shou gasped again and glanced up, only to find Judai an inch away from him. Judai thrust his hand out and grabbed Shou by the throat. He pinned him up against the wall, squeezing the life out of the smaller blunette.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_Ha ha ha... not so high and mighty without your salt, are you? Feh. Isn't this strange? You're going to die like Fubuki should have,_**" Judai said darkly, squeezing Shou's throat harder.

Shou gasped for breath. It was hard with Judai's hands (plus the small claws) digging into his throat. Shou tried the last thing he could do at this point.

Shou slowly reached up and wrapped his hands around Judai's wrist. He then glanced at Judai with pleading eyes.

"An...i...ki..." he whispered. Judai gasped and reeled back, dropping Shou in the process. Shou slid to the floor and coughed. Manjoume ran up to Shou.

"Okay, you're okay. Just take deep breaths. You're okay," Manjoume said, before glancing up at Judai. The same 2 red-eye shaped flashes appeared on Judai's chest before vanishing again.

Judai groaned and lurched over, hugging his stomach again. His eyes snapped open and he glared at everyone, then glanced at Johan.

"**_L-let's... play, Johan. Come one,_**" Judai whispered, weakly glancing up at Johan. Johan stared in concern for the small brunette. His angel was in so much pain right now.

"Judai..." Johan whispered, staring in concern for his little angel. Judai stared back into Johan's emerald eyes, his own red eyes flashing.

--

Me: End of chapter three Whoo, what a chapter! Poor Shou!!

Lucy: Yeah. But he'll be fine.

Me: Eh, show some concern! Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four: Replay

Me: Chapter Four is up, yeah!! If you haven't read chapter three, please read it before reading this!

Lucy: Took ya long enough.

Me: :P Please enjoy the chapter

**_Chapter Four: Replay_**

"What in Hell is going on with Judai?" Asuka wondered. Jim stared at Judai for a minute, then sighed.

Judai hissed at everyone, his eyes flickering. (lol Judai's a snake lol) "**_Leave me alone!! I... I just want to play with Johan! Why... why won't you leave us alone!?_**" Judai yelled.

"My god... what the Hell is going on with him? I know he's possessed, but by what or who?" Asuka asked no one in particular.

"I should probably use my 'eye' to see what's goin' on with Judai," Jim said, a slight fear evident in his voice. Everyone glanced from Judai to Jim.

"You sure, Jim?" Kenzan asked. Jim nodded and took a small step towards Judai. Judai hissed as a snake would and reeled back, revealing his teeth to have become small fangs.

"Calm down, mate. This won't hurt ya a bit," Jim said, removing the bandages around his right eye. Revealing the Orichalcom eye.

Judai reeled back further at the sight of it, hissing at Jim angrily.

"Easy, Judai. Easy. Calm down," Jim whispered, trying to calm down his friend. He raised his hands in the air, trying to show Judai he ment no harm.

Judai just hissed again, clawing the air near Jim, eyes filled with hatred. "**_GO AWAY!!_**" he hollared, hissing more after doing so.

Jim sighed and stared at Judai with concern in his visible eye. Judai hissed again, backing up ever so slowly. Keeping his distance from the tall Austrailian.

"It'll be easier if ya don' struggle," Jim said, glancing in to Judai's possessed red eyes. With that statement, the Orichalcom eye glew bright red.

Judai gasped and shielded his eyes from the bright light. He screamed as the light blinded him. The flash grew and enveloped everyone in the room. Soon, everyone found themselves in a dark place, mirrors strung everywhere. Darkness was everywhere, clouds of gray visible.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-where are we, Jim?" Kenzan asked. Jim glanced around quickly before answering.

"We're in Judai's heart. His soul, basically. We should be able to exercize the demon from here," he said. Johan sighed in relief.

"At least we can save Judai. I _hope_ we can save him," he said, placing a hand on his chest near his heart.

**_Hissss... _**

Everyone stood up straight and spun around slowly. As they did, the sight they saw horrified them.

Standing behind the group was a large, pitch-black creature that looked like a centipede. Long, many legs, and 2 red eyes. But that wasn't the worst part. The demon's tail was laced around something.

Clutched in its tail was a boy with spiked brown hair. His eyes were closed weakly, and he appeared to be 17 years old. His head was hung low, meaning that he was unconscious. Johan let out a gasp when he saw the boy. Everyone gasped.

"JUDAI!!" they all yelled.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You!! What have you done to Judai!?" Johan yelled, pointing at the demon. He couldn't stand the fact that someone or something had harmed his angel.

The demon hissed in reply, then glanced down at Judai. Once the demon saw everyone's heated glances towards it, it reeled back, still having a hold on Judai.

"**_Hiss... He's mine now! This body and this soul are mine!!_**" the demon hissed.

Johan growled. _'Only I am allowed to call Judai 'mine'!! No one else can call Judai theirs!'_

"Let him go, now!!" Jim yelled. The demon hissed again, this time, in a laugh. The demon shook with laughter, closing its red eye to keep from crying (laughing too hard. I hate it when that happens lol)

"**_Judai is mine! His soul will be mine forever!!_**" the demon hissed. Johan grit his teeth. He couldn't stand the fact that a demon was holding _his_ angel hostage like this!!

"Let him go or so help me... I'LL DESTROY YOU!!" Johan hollared, his eyes flashing red for a quick second. The demon reeled back slowly, shivering at Johan's wicked tone. It was more wicked than any demon it had ever heard in its life.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_You... you really care for this human? Oh, you're Johan aren't you?_**" the demon hissed, seeming intrigued. Johan reeled back.

"What of it!?" he yelled. The demon let loose a raspy laugh and then stared at Johan.

"**_So, you're this human that Judai wants? Well I can see why,_**" it hissed, smirking at Johan. The blunette backed up and grit his teeth. "**_Well, enough of this. You're going back out. Play with Judai for a while. You don't know how badly he wants you, Johan-kun,_**" the demon hissed. Johan growled.

"Don't you ever call me that! Only Judai is allowed to call me that!!" he yelled. The demon burst out in a fit of laughter.

"**_Well isn't that strange, because I AM JUDAI!! Since I own this body now, I guess that makes me 'Judai', don't you think? Well, once I devour his soul, I will become him,_**" it cackled. Johan growled loudly and raced towards the demon. He stopped at least a foot from it.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF TAKING JUDAI'S SOUL!? YOU'LL _NEVER_ BE JUDAI!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE JUDAI AWAY FROM ME!!" Johan hollared. The demon shivered. Everyone took a step back. None of them had ever heard Johan lose it before.

"Johan, take it easy. Judai will be fine," Jim tried to calm down the blunette, but he was ignored. Johan kept on glaring at the demon, who just smiled and circled his hands around the air.

"**_Back you go... Bye bye,_**" the demon smirked, a glow appearing in between his hands. It thrust its hand forward and shot the blast at everyone. The blast hit the group and enveloped them in a light.

"AAAGH!!" Everyone cried as the light blinded them. When the light vanished, everyone found themselves back in the cafeteria with Judai, who was still possessed.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai groaned as the light from Jim's eye vanished. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced up at everyone. His eyes flashing red, becoming demon-like.

"**_Ha ha ha... That was bold of you. But alas, your attempts are in vain_**," he said in a cruel, hissing voice.

"I guess the demon's in control right now," Kenzan said. Judai gasped and hung his head. When he raised it, a smile crossed his lips. He glanced up at Johan, then staredlustfully and lovingly at him.

"**_Play with me, Johan. Play with me,_**" Judai whispered. Johan stared at Judai with shock visible in his eyes. With a sudden leap, Judai was right in front of Johan.

"J-Judai!!" Johan yelled. Judai grabbed Johan's shoulder and forced him back. Johan gasped in pain as he crashed against the wall. He gasped when he felt Judai crawl on top of him. "J-Judai..!?"

"**_Johan, do you hate me...?_**" Judai asked, a sad look crossing his face. Tears brimmed in his eyes, threatening to fall any second. Johan gasped in shock.

"Judai!! Why would you ask that!? I could never hate you!" Johan yelled, grpping Judai's shoulders. Judai raised his face up, tears rolling from his possessed red eyes. "I couldn't hate you! I love you, Judai!!"

Judai gasped, and his eyes turned back to their normal shade of brown. "Johan..."

"Judai!!" Johan yelled, pulling the brunette into an embrace. Judai snuggled into Johan's chest. "Thank God... Thank God, Judai. You're back."

"Johan... I love you," Judai whispered. Johan kissed Judai on the forhead. Judai blushed and embraced Johan.

"Judai..." Johan whispered. Judai suddenly started trembling in Johan's embrace. "J-Judai?"

"J-Jo.. han... run away... Hurry... Run..." Judai whispered weakly, burying his face further into Johan's chest.

"Judai!! What's the matter!?" Johan yelled, pulling Judai out in front of him. Judai's eyes flashed from red to brown quickly. Johan finally understood what was happening. "Judai!! You have to fight it!!" Judai hung his head and stopped trembling, whispering something. "Judai?"

"**_P-play... with... me... Johan. Play with me,_**" Judai whispered. Johan gasped as Judai raised his head, his eyes an even deeper red than before.

"Judai!!" Johan yelled, pain clenching his heart. he couldn't save his lover! He couldn't save Judai!! _'What am I going to do!? Judai...'_

--

(notes for updating this: Judai tries "stuff" on Johan.)

Me: Fweet!!

Lucy: ... "Fweet"?

Me: Whistling without actually whistling.

Lucy: Ah.

Me: Sorry for such a short chapter! Thanks for reading Please review nicely. If you flame, I'll file abuse, ignore... No, actually I just file abuse and run a chainsaw down your throat XD

Lucy: O.O


	5. Chapter Five: Cage

Me: Here is chapter Five finally Phew! Took a while, ne!?

Lucy: Tch- took ya forever!

Me: But school's over, so all my fics should conclude very soon Please enjoy chapter five! I'm sorry it took so long. A virus attacked my computer but I killed it!

Lucy: Whee...

Me: Grr...

Lucy: I-I mean uhh... WHEE!! GO AIBOU!!

Me: That's better.

**_Chapter Five: Cage_**

Judai hissed like a snake once again, advancing towards the group. Shou coughed, his hands clamped protectivly around his bruised throat. His gray eyes were widened in horror as Judai turned his head to lock eyes with the small blunette. A dark smirk crossed Judai's lips once again.

"**_Was that pain not enough for you? Don't worry. The next one will be much more affective,_**" Judai hissed, his red eyes widening with anticipation. Shou screamed and ran to the other side of the room in an attept to avoid his possessed friend. Judai was about to follow, when suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"**_W-what in the-!?_**" Judai yelled, turning his head to see an emerald-eyed blunette clung to his waist.

"Judai! Snap out of it already!" Johan begged. Judai took immediate action and spun around in Johan's embrace. Using his new 'demonic' abilities, he pushed Johan back, and then threw him up against the wall _hard_.

Johan groaned in pain, but stopped when Judai lowered his head and grabbed Johan's shoulders. "J-Judai...?" he whispered in terror.

Judai slowly reached up and grabbed Johan's chin. He lifted his head up, revealing his red eyes to be filled with longing. Judai released Johan's chin and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"**_Play with me, Johan_**," Judai pleaded. Slowly, Judai reached his hand up Johan's shirt, feeling his chest. Johan gasped, and tried to pull away from the brunette, but Judai's grip on his wrist was too strong. Judai lifted himself up and placed his lips on Johan's neck. Johan squeezed his eyes shut, feeling completely helpless.

_'No! I can't let Judai do this! I can't cheat on him! I know he's possessed and it's still his body, but I just can't! It's not his mind! How... how can I unpossess him!?'_ Johan yelled in his head. He thought back to all the times when Judai had snapped out of it. To all the times that red, eye-shaped glow had appeared on Judai's chest near his heart. It was all because...

_'Judai snapped out of it because of affection! That's it!'_ Johan thought. He immediately pulled Judai back away from him, still keeping a grip on his shoulders. Judai's hand came out from Johan's shirt, his eyes wide with surprise.

"**J-Johan!? W-what are you doing?**" he asked, shock coloring his tone. Johan ingored the question and hugged Judai, burying his head into Judai's neck. Judai gasped, his eyes returning to their normal brown color.

**SPIRITSHIPING 4 EVER**

"J-Johan..." Judai whispered into the blunette's ear. Johan smiled and hugged Judai closer. Judai smiled as well and returned the embrace.

"Judai... you're back. You came back," Johan whispered, ahppy that his angel was back. Judai smirked happily. But their reunion didn't last long. Suddenly, a booming voice could be heard inside Judai's head.

"**Shame on you, Judai! You think just because you can snap out of my control means that you are free from me!? Ha! Guess again!**" the demon's voice hissed in the back of Judai's mind. Judai gasped and covered his ears as pain shot through his body.

"AAGH!!" Judai cried, his shoulders quaking. Johan grabbed Judai's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Judai!? What's wrong!?" he yelled. Judai suddenly grabbed Johan's blazer and shoved him away, accidently throwing him into a wall... again. Johan gasped upon the forceful impact. Rubbing his head, he slowly sat up. "Judai?"

"J-Johan... everyone... run... Hurry and run away!" Judai yelled, covering his ears once again. Johan gasped at Judai's words.

"Judai, no!! I won't abandon you! Not again!" he yelled to the trembling brunette. Judai shook his head.

"Johan!! Get out of here with everyone! Hurry, before I-" Judai's eyes widened and he stopped clutching his head. His head hung limply as he stood aboslutely still.

"J-Judai...?" Edo whispered. Ryou slowly stepped towards the kitchen, praying that there would be more salt in there. Judai slowly lifted his head up, his eyes back to red.

**SPIRITSHIPING 4 EVER**

"**_Shame on all of you. Trying to take Johan from me... Everyone betrays me, don't they?_**" he said darkly, a smile creeping across his lips. His sadistic look then aimed at the ground. With a shout, Judai stomped _hard_ on the floor. As he did, a bunch of black liquid came up from the ground and fired at the gang.

"What is that!?" Fubuki yelled, having finally woken up. Judai tilted his head back and cackled.

"**_Stupid people! To think that I would even allow you to take Johan from me!? Ha!! Johan, let's play once this is over!!_**" he yelled through the laugh. Johan stared at his precious angel in pure terror. Was this really Judai? No... this was a demon inside Judai's body. This was a demon possessing his angel. This wasn't Judai.

Biting his lip, Johan tried to think of a way to bring Judai back. He had to awaken Judai if he wanted to have even a chance of unpossessing him. He thought and thought about what to do. Finally, he did the only thing that he could possibly think of. Just as the liquid was about to crush him and the entire group in the cafeteria, Johan squeezed his eyes shut and hollared.

"JUDAI!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! I LOVE YOU!!"

--

Me: And chapter five is done! Please forgive me for the short chapter and for not making Judai get unpossessed in this chapter, but that is...

Lucy and me: NEXT CHAPTER XD!!

Me: Which I am currently typing so it shall be up today!! Please review!! I'm sorry it took so long. As I said before, a virus was eating away at my computer, but I have slain it!


	6. Chapter Six: Requiem

Me: Chapter Six!!

Lucy: The chapter we have all been waiting for!

Me: Enjoy and remember... REVIEW NICELY OR ELSE!!

**_Chapter Six: Requiem_**

"JUDAI!! SNAP OUT OF IT!! I LOVE YOU!!"

Judai gasped upon hearing Johan yell out his name. His eyes flashed back to brown and he trembled while watching as his friends were about to die.

"JOHAN!!" Judai cried out, tears forming in his brown eyes. As he did, the red, eye-shaped glows appeared on his chest once again and the black liquid stopped flowing from the ground. Johan gasped.

"Judai!!" he yelled. Judai lurched over in pain, the red glows becoming brighter with each second. Johan's eyes widened.

_'Now's my chance!'_ he thought, rushing at Judai suddenly. He launched his hand forward, until his fist touched the red glow on Judai's chest. Judai gasped when Johan's hand went_ inside_ the red glow. With a sudden yank, Johan pulled at the red glow forcefully. Johan pried a large, translucent centipede demon from Judai's chest, the same one they had seen inside Judai's soul. Judai gasped, the red glow vanishing as if it had never been there.

The centipede, now solid, struggled to escape, Johan's hand wrapped firmly around on of its thin legs. Johan growled at the struggling demon in his grip.

"This is for possessing my Judai-chan!!" he yelled, pulling his fist back, his eyes flashing red for a quick second. The centipede gasped as Johan's fist connected with its face. The centipede was thrown back, smashing hard onto the ground. (OOH! Pain!!) The demon groaned before half sitting up.

"**You bastard...!!**" the demon hollared. As it readied to attack Johan, a sudden pain shot through its body. "AAAGH!! WHAT IS THIS!?" it hollared, seeing small, white particals surround its body. It glanced around until it spotted O'Brien and Jim standing behind it, bottles of salt in their hands.

"We found more salt in the kitchen!!" Jim sung happily. The demon growled, only to get smashed with a bottle of salt, the bottle breaking open all over the demon. Screaming out in pain, the demon tried to cover its face, but its legs were too small to do anything. Jim and O'Brien continued to dump salt on the screaming demon, allowing the others to take a handful and smash it in the demon's face.

After a while of that painful torture, the demon was destroyed. (LOL! Death by salt!! XD) Fubuki sighed in happiness.

"That was fun," he smirked. Everyone agreed, when suddenly they notcied that Johan wasn't there.

"Hey, where did Johan go?" Kenzan asked. Ryou laughed and pointed behind him.

"That is too cute for words," he laughed. Everyone turned, and smiled at the sight behind them.

Johan was hugging Judai close, Judai's arms wrapped around the blunette's waist. Johan gently rocked the brunette back and forth.

"Johan... I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Johan... I'm sorry," Judai sobbed. Johan hugged the brunette closer, trying to calm him down. He brought Judai closer so Judai could rest his head on Johan's shoulder.

"Don't cry, it's all right now. Don't worry," Johan whispered calmly. Judai nodded slowly, and then cuddled with Johan before a deep sleep consumed him.

**SPIRITSHIPING 4 EVER**

_'It's so warm... where.. where am I?'_ Judai thought. He was conscious, but he was still too tired to open his eyes. He felt something warm wrapped around his body. Then he heard something that sounded very far away.

"Judai... Judai... Can you hear me, Judai?" a voice asked. Judai recognized the voice. It was kind, and currently full of worry.

'_Johan...? Johan, is that you?' _Judai thought. He begged his eyes to open, but nothing happened. He felt something warm wrap around his hand.

"Judai... if you can hear me, open your eyes," the voice begged. Judai struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. After much struggle, he mangaed to open his brown eyes just a bit. His gaze was met by Johan's emerald gaze.

"Jo..han..." Judai whispered in a raspy voice. Johan smiled when he heard Judai speaking in his normal voice. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's body and hugged him. Then he stiffled a gasp.

"Judai! Your body is... burning up! You're still really sick. You should be resting," Johan scolded. He began to lay Judai on the bed.

"No!" Judai yelped, grabbing the front of Johan's blazer tightly. Johan gasped at Judai's sudden movement. "Don't... don't leave me... Please don't..." Judai whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He was scared. If Johan wasn't there... another demon might possess him.

Johan wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him in for a tighter embrace. He held Judai as close to his body as he could without hurting him.

"I won't leave you, Judai. Not again," Johan whispered. Judai looked up at the blunette with hope-filled eyes.

"Promise?" he asked. Johan smirked and took the oppertunity to press his lips against Judai's lips.

Judai's eyes widened as Johan suddenly kissed him, but then he slowly sank into it. He felt Johan's tongue run against his lips, begging for entrace. Judai slowly began to part his lips, but once they were so much as a millimeter apart, Johan's tongue dove in, mapping out the brunette's mouth. Judai moaned into the kiss. He loved this feeling. The feeling that Johan would always be there for him. After a few moments, the two boys' lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen, so both of them broke away, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting them together. Judai stared up at Johan with amazed brown eyes.

"I promise, Judai..." Johan whispered, pushing Judai onto the bed. He then layed on top of Judai, protecting him from any danger.

Judai smiled, feeling totally safe with Johan near.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai awoke to find himself in darkness. It was cold, colder than anything Judai had felt before. Scared, he glanced around in search of Johan.

"Johan!? Where are you?! Johan!!" Judai called out. He was answered by a dark laugh. He spun around, his heart nearly stopping.

Standing right behind him was a man at least 30 years old. He had long blonde-orange hair that was pulled into a high pony-tail that ended at his knees. His eyes were the coldest shade of purple that there could be, and he was clothed in a black robe-like cloak. A pair of black sunglasses were rested on the top of his head. The sunglasses had a red tint to them, and had red designs all over them as well.

"W-who are you?" Judai gasped. The man raised an eyebrow, seeming to be amused at Judai's question.

"**You don't remember me, Ju-chan?**" the man asked in a demonic voice. Judai reeled back. How could this man address him so closely? "**Well, I guess it's no surprise. I did erase your memory after all,**" the man said, lowering the sunglasses over his eyes. Judai took a step back.

"Erased my memory? Of what?" he asked. The man smiled.

"**Why, of the promise you made, of course**," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Judai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Promise?" he asked. The man smirked. "W-who are you and what are you talking about?"

"**My name is Livedeht. I am the man who you gave your soul to in order to save your best friend when you were but five years old**," the man, Livedeht, said. Judai stared in confusion.

"I gave my soul to-" Judai gasped and covered his ears as memories flooded his mind. He gasped. "I-I remember now!"

"**Good boy. Ha ha ha!!**" Livedeht cackled before black fire surrounded Judai. The fire turned into a bunch of centipede-like monsters. The monsters wrapped around Judai's legs.

"**Let us possess you Judai... Let us come into the human world**..." they begged.

"No... no... NOOOO!!" Judai screamed. Tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't want to become a vessel for these... these monsters. Suddenly, a voice rang through his mind.

_"JUDAI!! WAKE UP!! JUDAI!! IT'S A DREAM!! WAKE UP!!"_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's eyes snapped open to see Johan staring down at him, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to awaken him. The second Judai saw Johan, he lept up and hugged Johan tightly. Then he started to cry.

"It... It was terrible... Oh, Johan..." Judai sobbed. Johan slowly wrapped his arms around Judai's body and held him close. He rocked the sobbing brunette back and forth, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"Shh.. Judai, it's all right now," Johan whispered. Judai choked out a sob, before pulling back from Johan. "Judai?"

"Johan... I.. I have to tell you something," he said sadly. Johan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked. Judai looked at the ground.

"I have to tell you and the rest of the gang. Let's go," he said, trying to stand up. As soon as he did, however, he fell over. Just before he hit the ground, Johan caught him and then held him bridal-style.

"Come on, let's go now," the blunette smiled, carrying the brunette down the stairs to the cafeteria where everyone else was.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So... what did you want to tell us, Judai?" Asuka asked once Judai had gotten down the stairs. Judai sighed and glanced up at the group.

"I know... why that demon possessed me. And why I was the only one possessed when Vilander attacked," he said. Manjoume slammed his fist on the table, causing Judai to jump.

"What!? What is it!?" he yelled. Ryou thacked him upside the head before nodding to Judai.

Judai looked at the ground solemnly before saying...

"When I was only 5 years old... I... I gave my soul to a demon named Livedeht in order to save my friend." Everyone stared in shock, especially Johan. Johan bit his lip.

_'Judai... why!? Why did you do that!?'_ he thought. Judai looked up. Finally, Johan yelled out what he had just thought.

"Judai, why!? Why did you do that!?" he yelled. Judai glanced at the ground sadly.

"Please allow me to finish. The friend I... wanted to save was..." Judai looked at Johan with sad, yet happy eyes. "You, Johan."

--

Me: Chapter six is done! Sorry about the long wait! Please enjoy it!

Lucy: Review nicely or else!

Me: Oh.. and for the record... THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS STORY!! Chapter seven will be up... very soon!

Lucy: WHOOO!!

Me: Oh, for added fun... spell Livedeht backwards. if you get it, then tell me what it spells in the review. That NOT who he is, but still... spell it backwards.


	7. Chapter Seven: Truth

Me: Chapter Seven!!

Lucy: The chapter we have all been waiting for!

Me: Enjoy and remember... REVIEW NICELY OR ELSE!! Sorry about the wait. My computer is broekn and is being fixed so... No updating for a little while! But please enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven: Truth_**

"W-what!?" Johan hollared. Judai had done all this for_ him_!?

Judai sighed deeply, staring at the ground. He slowly raised his head, his brown eyes flashing slightly.

"When I was very little, about 5 years old, you almost drowned, Johan. I... I was so afraid for your life that I... I begged someone to help me. Then a monster named Livedeht came and offered me a way to save you. And so... accepting the consequences... I gave him my soul," Judai explained slowly. He sighed, remembering the time that he had made the deal with Livedeht.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Judai, who was 5 years old at this time, walked down the small cliff that over-looked a beach with his best friend, Johan Anderson. Judai smiled at Johan, who in return smiled back at him._

_"Johan, I'm really glad that we're friends!" Judai smiled. Johan smirked._

_"Me, too, Judai," he said. Judai sighed in happiness as they walked along. As they walked, the cliff edge got wet and slippery. Judai was careful as he walked. Johan, however, wasn't as fortunate._

_With a sudden cry of fear, Johan slid down the cliff and into the churning ocean. Judai spun around after hearing his best friend's cry of terror. He gasped when he saw the blunette tumble into the water._

_"JOHAN!" Judai hollared. Johan struggled against the current, spitting out streams of water as he thrashed around. Judai gasped and glanced around. No one. No one had seen Johan tumble into the water except him. Judai felt tears forming in his eyes._

_"JOHAN!!" Judai cried again, pounding his fist onto the ground. 'Someone... someone help me! Please!' Judai yelled in his mind._

_Suddenly, Judai felt a coldness sweep over him. He gasped and sat up slowly, only to find himself surrounded by pitch blackness._

_"W-where am I?" he whispered. Judai gasped as he heard a small chuckle come from behind him. He spun around, only to gasp as he did._

_Standing right behind him was a man at least 30 years old. He had long blonde-orange hair that was pulled into a high pony-tail that ended at his knees. His eyes were the coldest shade of purple that there could be, and he was clothed in a black robe-like cloak. A pair of black sunglasses were rested on the top of his head. The sunglasses had a red tint to them, and had red designs all over them as well._

_"**Poor boy. Poor little thing**," the man said, another laugh escaping his lips. Judai backed up slowly._

_"W-who are you?" he whispered in terror. The man smiled at him with a sadistic look in his eyes._

_"**Why, I'm Livedeht. The master of the demons of Deserphe. Oh, Deserphe is the place I am from. My realm, if you will**," the man smiled again. Judai backed up more._

_"Livedeht?" he asked. Livedeht nodded slowly._

_"**Yes. And after all, my dear lad, I came to make your wish come true**," he said. Judai gasped._

_"You mean you... can save Johan!?" he yelled. Livedeht nodded._

_"**Yes. But there is a condition. When I save Johan, you will become the vessel for my demons as well as spirits of the lost and forgotten. They will be attracted to your body. And when you die, your soul will become mine. I may do with it as I please. Make you my slave, or let you go**," he explained. Judai shivered._

_"**However, there is away to reverse my curse. When your virginity is taken, you will be broken from our contract**," Livedeht said. Judai sighed in happiness. Livedeht smirked._

_'**Not that I'll ever let that happen. I'll erase your memory, and never allow your virginity to be taken!**' he thought happily, very careful to stay quiet so Judai wouldn't hear him._

_Judai thought about it for a moment. Should he really do this? Then he thought of Johan. Johan... His best friend in the whole world. He had to save him. He just had to! With a determined glance in his brown eyes, Judai nodded._

_"Yes, I accept," he said. Livedeht cackled and grabbed Judai's small hand. Judai gasped at the sudden movement and shuddered. A frozen feeling sweeped over his body. Judai shuddered again as the darkness vanished._

_When Judai came to, he was falling towards the ocean! But that didn't seem to bother him. It was strange. How Judai wasn't afraid of falling into the churning ocean. Not afraid if it killed him._

_SPLASH!_

_As soon as Judai hit the water, something happened. Something that felt like sand paper brushed against his legs. Judai froze at the thought of a shark being there, but soon ignored it as the creature became longer with many legs. What the Hell was this thing?_

_Judai opened his eyes under water just in time to see a gigantic black centipede with red eyes resting in front of him. Judai released a sudden gasp, a stream of bubbles appearing in front of his eyes. Suddenly, there was a strange feeling. __Like something fusing with Judai's small body._

_Judai gasped at the cold feeling, but soon disregarded it. He felt strong now. He felt... invincible. _

_Without a second thought, Judai shot forward in the water, searching for the blunette. He peered through the foam, strangly able to see and breathe under water! Judai suddenly spotted a blue haired 5 year old in the ocean's waves._

_'Johan!' he yelled in his mind. Growling at the force that had thrown Johan into the ocean, Judai lunged forward until his arms were laced around Johan's waist. Judai smirked and rose upright._

_Judai and Johan broke the surface, gasping for breath. Judai sighed and glanced at Johan, smiling slightly. _

_Johan was still unconscious, but at least he ws alive. Judai smiled until he realized that he and Johan were levitating in the air. Judai gasped and glanced around in terror, until he spotted the black centipede lacing its way around the two boys. Judai nodded to it, and the centipede dragged them towards the land._

_Judai walked across the beach towards his home, carrying Johan on his back. Judai's eyes flashed red as he walked, black rings of energy surrounding his small body. He kept a monotone face, just silently walking forward._

_A smirk crossed the small brunette's lips as he reached his house. As Judai reached forward to open the door, he felt a strange sensation on his back. Like something seperating from him. When the sensation ended, Judai felt totally weak. He wobbled, and gathered enough energy to open the door, before he collapsed with Johan, hearing his and Johan's families cry out his and Johan's names._

_After Judai had woken up, he saw Johan sleeping in the bed next to him. Judai sighed deeply and rolled over._

_'I can never tell Johan what I did to save him,' he thought. Holding back tears, little 5 year old Judai fell into a deep sleep._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai sighed at the memory of his childhood. He hated to remember it. But still he... Judai gasped when he felt Johan lace his arms around Judai's body.

"J-Johan?" he whispered. Johan held Judai close to his body.

"Thank you, Judai. I'll make it up to you. I promise you that," he said. Johan now knew about when Judai lost his virginity, the contract would be null and void. Johan smirked in his mind.

'_This is gonna be fun_,' he thought pervertedly.

--

Me: Chapter seven is done! Sorry about the long wait! Please enjoy it! JOHAN IS A PERV! lol

Lucy: Review nicely or else!

Me: Oh.. and for the record... THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS STORY!! Chapter eight will be up... very soon!

Lucy: WHOOO! Par-tay!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Lust

Me: Chapter Eight!! (sorry, short chapter. Next one will be LOOOONG)

Lucy: Unfortunately... the lemon will be in 2 more chapters that'll be up possibly next week! POSSIBLY!!

Me: Enjoy and remember... REVIEW NICELY OR ELSE!! Sorry about the wait!!

**_Chapter Eight: Lust_**

Judai slowly wandered down the hallways of Duel Academy, glancing around slowly and carefully. He could have sworn that he felt the presence of a demon, but he saw none. But that didn't stop him from being worried. He had finally gotten his memories back, and that was going to make all his friend's lives in danger!

'_Dammit!_' Judai cursed silently. He grabbed the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. When he did, he saw Livedeht's disgusting face. He shook his head to clear the image, but it still stayed.

"Hey, Judai," a familiar voice said, placing a hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai flinched and glanced behind himself with wide eyes, sighing in relief when he saw who it was.

"O-oh. Amon, it's only you," he whispered in relief, his voice full of fear. Amon smiled strangely at the brunette. Almost like he was possessed... But Judai didn't sense a demon near by. Maybe Amon was just sleepy.

"Are you okay?" Amon asked, his voice laced with concern. Judai nodded slowly.

"Just afraid, that's all," he answered, shuddering slightly. He didn't dare tell Amon what he was afraid of. Suddenly Judai gasped.

"C'mon..." Amon grabbed Judai's wrist and started to pull him towards his dorm room. "You need a drink of water."

Judai shuddered slightly, not used to anyone exfept Johan dragging him around before. He slowly nodded, not seeing the evil smirk that creeped up Amon's face as they neared Amon's dorm room.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan strode down the hallways in search of his lover. He hadn't seen Judai in a while since he had told them that he had sold his soul to save Johan. Johan glanced at the ground sadly.

'_So, it's all my fault that Judai got possessed?_' he thought, terror filling his heart. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even remember! But then Johan smiled happily.

"All I have to do is take Judai's virginity, with his approval of course, and then the curse will be broken!" Johan accidently yelled. He blushed and covered his mouth, suddenly thankful that no one was walking in the hallways.

Sighing in relief, Johan continued his search for the brunette that he loved so deeply.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai grunted as Amon suddenly threw him in a laying position onto the red couch in Amon's dorm room. The brunette weakly glanced up at Amon, who was removing his own shirt. Judai shuddered, wondering what the hell was going on.

"A-Amon... w-what are you doing?" he whispered, fear and confusion coloring his tone. Amon smirked and then crawled on top of Judai, ripping the brunette's shirt off. Judai gasped in terror. He then shuddered as Amon's cold hands ran up his body.

"I'm going to make you mine, Judai," he said evilly. Suddenly, his eyes flashed red. Judai shivered at the sight of the red eyes.

"W-what are you?" he whispered, too scared to do anything more than that.

"A demon in your friend's body," Amon responded, feeling Judai's bare chest. Judai moaned in disgust, trying to squirm from Amon's grasp. But Amon was too strong for him. Judai couldn't escape no matter what he did.

"P-please no!!" Judai whispered, tears filling his eyes. Amon ignored Judai's pleas and started kissing Judai's chest and neck, holding him down so Judai couldn't struggle away. Judai choked out a weak sob.

_'Johan! Help me!_' Judai called in his mind. He wanted Johan to save him... before Livedeht did. Before that monster protected him.

Too late.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai felt a sharp pain rush through his body as he felt a demon start to possess him. The creature had great power, Judai could feel that. But he didn't want to be possessed again! But he didn't want to be raped either!

But suddenly, the demonic feeling was disperced when Amon placed something around Judai's wrist. The feeling of white-hot lighting zapped through the brunette's body until the demonic feeling was completely gone.

"W-what did you do!?" Judai called in fear, his eyes wide. Amon snickered.

"I have put a demon exorcism spell upon you. Livedeht can not stop me now! You'll be mine, Judai!" Amon called, laughing lightly.

"W-why!?" Judai sobbed.

"Because if a human takes your virginity, the spell is broken. But if a _demon_ steals your virginity, your soul will belong to that demon," Amon answered evilly. Judai shuddered as Amon started to remove the brunette's pants.

"N-no!! Stop!!" Judai begged. He closed his eyes and prayed that Johan would save him.

"JOHAN!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan walked down the hallway, still searching for his lover. No one had seen Judai in a while. Or all those who had said that he went to the classroom.

_'Which fucking classroom!? We have tons of fucking classrooms!!_' Johan yelled in his mind. Suddenly, he heard Judai scream.

"JOHAN!!"

Johan stopped and spun around, his eyes wide with terror. Was Judai... screaming in pain!?

"Judai!!" Johan hollared, racing to where he heard Judai scream.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Amon slid his hand into Judai's boxers and rubbed his 'place'. Judai gasped and tried to squirm away, but nothing worked. He couldn't break free from this maniac.

Amon pulled Judai into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Judai moaned in disgust, trying to break free. There was nothing he could do. He was going to belong to Amon!

Amon started to slide Judai's boxers down. Judai gasped and tried to plead for his freedom.

"Amon, don't!! Please! I'll do anything!!" Judai cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Amon laughed darkly.

"This is all I want, Judai!" he yelled, tearing Judai's boxers down and roughly forcing his legs apart. Judai cried out in fear and pain as Amon was about to enter him. This was it!

"JUDAI!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Said brunette gasped when he heard a voice call his name. The voice sounded worried, as well as angry with whatever was harming the brunette. The door to Amon's dorm flew open, and in raced Johan.

"Johan!" Judai sobbed. The bluenette glared at Amon, then with a forceful shove, pegged the possessed teen across the room. Amon cracked his head so hard against the wall that it knocked both him and the demon out.

Johan then glanced down at the brunette. He felt his heart clench when he saw the tears streaming down Judai's cheeks. How dare Amon try and rape his angel!?

"Judai..." Johan whispered, pulling the shaking brunette into an embrace. Judai choked out loud sobs and embraced Johan back, sobbing into his chest. Johan ran his fingers through Judai's brown hair gently, as to not scare the boy. Johan then helped Judai get his boxers back on. (damn!)

"Shh... it's okay now. I'm here..." the bluenette whispered. Judai nodded, but still cried. He had never been so scared in his life. Johan rocked Judai back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"J-Johan... I... I was so scared! He... he was..." the brunette sobbed quietly. Johan rubbed the brunette's back, trying to calm him down once again.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm right here, angel," he smiled. Judai nodded. Johan smirked and pulled Judai into a passionate kiss.

Judai's eyes widened, but he soon sunk into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Johan's neck and pulling him closer. The two stayed like that, a thought crossing the brunette's mind.

'_I... I love you so much, Johan... Never leave me again..._'

--

Me: Chapter eight is finally finished! However, the lemon will be after the next chapter! Sorry!

Lucy: LIES!!

Me: WAAAAGH!! Review nicely!!


	9. Chapter Nine: Wings

Me: Chapter Nine!!

Lucy: Unfortunately... the lemon will be in the NEXT chapter!! (Trust me... I'm all excited about it!)

Me: Okay! Before I continue... **I wanna thank all the reviewers**! I also wanna hand you each these "Spiritshipping 4 EVER" cookies, spiritshipping DVDs, and spiritshipping plushies! (Basically a Judai and Johan plushie. CHIBIFIED!!)

Lucy: Do those even exist?

Me: Shh! Okay, the people who I wanna thank for sticking with me this whole time are... _hermione494_, **Pharaohess163**, _KyoXSakiFan_, **doodle-chan**, _kellyQ_, **Immortal Fallen Angel**, _Johan's Lover 43v3r_, **Suna's Assassin**, _fire and wind storm_, **Nadeshiko Tenshi**, _LinaRedRose_, **XcrazyXookamiX**, _GoddessOfPhantoms_, and finally, **AzulAngel1251596**! Here are your spiritshipping stuffs! -throws stuff to you guys-

Lucy: Damn you got a lot of comments!

Me: I knows!! Enjoy and remember... REVIEW NICELY OR ELSE!! Sorry about the wait!! Here's chapter nine! (I will upload chapter 10... the LEMON... when I get more than 3 reviews for this chapter! So.. later tonight I will upload it maybe...)

**_Chapter Nine: Wings_**

2:56 A.M. Judai tossed and turned in his bed, groaning and sweating. He was with Johan at the moment, but he felt strange. Paranoid maybe? Judai didn't know, but he couldn't sleep because of it. The brunette gasped and sat up, groaning as he did so.

Judai shook his head slowly and slowly rose up from the bed. Yawning, he took a few steps towards the bathroom, rubbing his brown eyes to try and keep awake.

_'Maybe I just need some water_,' Judai thought. The brunette reached into the bathroom and fumbled around until he found the light switch. The pale light flicked on and Judai slowly stepped into the room.

Judai leaned into the sink and cupped cold water in his hands. He stared at the reflection of himself in the crystal clear water. The brunette then brought the water to his face and splashed it against his skin, sighing in content as he did.

Judai glanced into the mirror at his reflection. He sighed again and looked into the sink. The remainder of the water went down the drain, making a small churning noise as it did. Judai smiled and looked into the mirror again.

He gasped when he spotted a pair of cold purple eyes looking at him from the mirror. Judai spun around to see a man with blonde-orange hair pulled into a ponytail wearing all black standing behind him. Judai gasped.

"Livedeht..." he breathed in terror, causing the demon to smirk widely.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan yawned as he sat up in the bed. The bluenette rubbed his eyes slowly. He glanced around the empty room, immediatly noticing that Judai wasn't there. The bathroom was also empty. He glanced around quickly, searching for his lover with his eyes.

"Judai?" he whispered, afraid that something was going to happen and speaking loud would trigger it. No answer.

"Judai, are you there?" he called a little louder. Still no answer.

'_Maybe Judai woke up already_,' Johan thought, glancing at the clock on the table next to his bed. He gasped.

It was 3:30 A.M.

"There's no way Judai is awake at this time!!" Johan yelled suddenly. He threw the covers off himself and pulled his clothing on. With that, he threw open the door to the dorm and raced out, crashing into something hard in the process.

"Ow ow ow!!" Johan groaned, rubbing his head. He glanced up to see what he had hit. He came face to face with Jim, who was also groaning in pain. "Jim, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you've seen Fubuki. He's been missing for a little while," the australian answered. Johan gasped and glanced at Jim with confusion and concern written across his face.

"Fubuki's missing as well?" he asked. Jim nodded.

"Apparently so, mate," he answered. Johan groaned loudly in annoyance before he and Jim went to the cafeteria to met up with the rest of the group.

-3 Minute Time Skip-

Johan glanced outside the cafeteria while the gang was talking about where Judai and Fubuki could be. Suddenly, the bluenette gasped, causing the others to stop speaking and look at what Johan had gasped at.

Standing in the shade of the woods was a hooded figure.

The figure was not very tall, 5 feet maybe. It was clothed in a black-navy longsleeve dress with white cuffs and a white collar that came to its knees. It also wore black shin-length, gothic boots on its feet. The figure's hood was attatched to the front of the collar, holding it on the figure's head, covering just its eyes with shadows, covering who it really was. Clutched in the figure's hand was a rusty cleaver.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-who the Hell is that!?" Ryou hollered when he saw the figure standing by thw woods. The window was open, so the figure seemed to hear them.

Smirking under the hood, the figure lifted his other hand. Clutched in it was a rusty cleaver. The cleaver, though rusted, glew brightly in the light. The figure had another thing clutched in his hand.

Judai's Slifer red jacket.

"HEY!!" Johan hollered, leaping up from the table and racing out of the cafeteria, the gang following close behind. "Why do you have that!? Where's Judai!?"

The figure cackled lightly before turning and sprinting into the forest, laughing the whole way. Johan hollered after the figure, his throat becoming raw as he screamed for the person to stop running away and tell him where Judai was.

The figure suddenly raced into a large wooden door that seemed to belong to a large chapel-like building. The gang threw open the door and raced in, peering around the building. Inside it were glass windows with many colors, an alter on a platform near the top, and a bunch of benches for sitting.

Standing at he alter was the hooded figure.

"**_I'm surprised you caught up to me. No one usually does_**," the figure said in an echoed voice, laughing suddenly at the group Johan growled impatiently.

"Where's Judai?!" Johan hollered to the hooded figure. The figure released something that sounded like a deep chuckle, causing Johan and the gang to shudder. The figure shook its covered head and laughed again.

"_**You won't need to look for your friend**_," it said. Johan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. The figure sloowly reached for its hood as if to remove it.

"W-what do you mean by that!?" Ryou suddenly yelled. The hooded person just laughed again and continued to remove its hood.

"_**You won't need to look far because**_..." with that, the figure threw the hood off, gaining gasps from the gang.

The figure had spiked brown hair with a lighter patch of orange on top. It was a male, and his eyes were deep brown with a red glaze over them. Around the boy's neck was a black ring, and the boy's lips were pulled back in a menacing grin, a small drop of saliva coming from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

"_**I'm right here!!**_" Judai yelled, cackling as he did so.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!?" Johan yelled in disbelief when he discovered that the hooded figure was his lover. Judai laughed and threw his head back.

"**_What? Happy to see me?_**" he asked in a creepy voice, laughing while he did so. Ryou growled and looked over at the possessed brunette.

"Where's Fubuki?" he growled. Judai placed a finger on his chin as if thinking. He glanced around with his wide red eyes and hummed lightly to himself.

"**_Hmm... Let's see... Oh, I remember..._**" Judai smirked and walked over to a curtained area. He then pried the curtain off and the gang gasped.

"Oniisan!!" Asuka yelled. Fubuki was laid out on the table, his eyes closed. He looked really pale, and the poor brunette was shivering every now and then. Judai placed a finger on Fubuki's arm and smirked widely.

"_**He's almost ready**_," the possessed brunette smiled. Ryou raised an eyebrow in confusion at Judai's words.

"Ready? For what?" Edo asked. Judai threw his head back and cackled before looking the gang all in the eyes.

"**_For eating, of course. You think we're gonna allow such a good meal to walk away_**?" the brunette asked, carefully lifting Fubuki up slightly so the unconscious brunette's head was near Judai's teeth. Shou gasped. As if the cannibalism wasn't enough, his aniki had just said 'we'. Did that mean that there was more than one demon possessing the brunette?

"A-Aniki... are you possessed by... more than one demon?" Judai stopped in his actions and looked at Jim with a laugh.

"_**Why not ask this guy here? That eye of his should tell you everything**_," the brunette chuckled. Jim bit his lip and slowly uncovered the orichalcom eye. He then glanced into Judai's soul to see how many demons were possessing the brunette this time. Probably no more than 2 or 3.

"W-what!?" Jim hollered suddenly, gasping as he stopped peaking into Judai's soul. The australian shuddered and hugged is arms, shivering violently. Kenzan raced up to Jim and shook his shoulders gently.

"Jim! Jim, are you all right!?" the dino-boy asked. Jim glanced up at Judai and shuddered again.

"Twelve..." Jim whispered before he glared at the psychotic possessed brunette. "Judai is being possessed by twelve cannibalism demons!"

(A.N: I was gonna stop the chapter right there, but there are about 17 reviews who would have destroyed me if I had. So I'll continue)

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"TWELVE!?" the gang hollered, Johan being louder than all of them. They were shocked when Judai cackled in response, shaking his head while laughing. He looked up at the gang with his red eyes and continued to laugh.

"_**Idiots! You finally get it! We are the Twelve Demons of Cannibalism! Why else would humans eat other humans!?**_" the possessed brunette yelled, laughing even harder at the gang. Tears started forming in Judai's closed eyes as he laughed harder.

"W-what do you mean?" Ryou yelled. Judai laughed before answering.

"**_We demons possess humans and they become cannibals. But this body hasn not tasted flesh yet_**."

"Y-you're sick!!"

"**_Not at all, human. We're just hungry. This body has never tasted the human flesh before. What a treat it will be_**," Judai smiled. Ryou hissed angrily at the brunette before he rushed at him and punched the poor brunette in the face hard.

Judai stumbled back, a small stream of blood coming from his mouth. Johan gasped as he saw his lover skid back and standing on the ground in a strange fashion, almost like an animal would.

Judai was on all fours, his right leg jutted out to the side, his hand still clutching the cleaver. He hissed darkly, his eyes becoming wide and animal like.

"**_I wanna eat my foooood... Die mortals and let us eat_**," the possessed brunette ranted on in a moaning voice. With that, the brunette lunged at Ryou, appearing behind him and slashing his arm, cutting a huge gash into it.

"Urgh!!" Ryou grunted, clutching his arm tightly in pain. Judai cackled and hissed before grabbing Ryou's chin and gazing into his eyes.

"**_You look like a good one. But the one I really wanna taste is..._**" Judai glanced back at the gang and pointed at someone in the gang. "**_You..._**"

Johan gasped as Judai pointed at him, eyes full of hunger and desire. Judai then glanced at Shou, smirking evilly. The brunette then rushed and grasped Shou's wrists with one of his hands, holding them over his head.

"**_You seem tasty, too. Hmm... I don't know. I'll eat that hott bluenette last. Better to save the best for last_**," Judai smiled before pulling Shou closer and laughing lightly. "**_You seem scared of me. Are you?_**"

Shou gulped before glancing up into Judai's eyes. Judai smirked and lowered his teeth near Shou's neck, ready to bite down and kill the smallest bluenette before devouring him. Before Judai could, something shoved him away.

"**_W-what the-!?_**" Judai gasped as he felt someone wrap his arms around his waist and held him close, whispering words of love into his ear. Judai gasped before answering the sweet words.

"**_J-Johan...?_**"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai, please... Please snap out of it, angel..." Johan whispered into the brunette's ear lovingly. Judai blushed brightly before shaking his head quickly. He tried to pry the bluenette off of him, grunting in effort. Even being possessed by 12 demons, he couldn't get Johan off of him.

"**_G-get off of me! Johan!_**" the brunette screamed. Johan tightened his grip and brought Judai closer to his body, before slamming his lips gently onto the struggling brunette's lips. Judai gasped before starting at Johan with shock written on his face.

"**_J-Johan..._**" the brunette whispered. Johan blushed lightly before closing the distance between him and Judai again. Judai moaned into the kiss when suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body. The brunette gasped and threw Johan away from him, clutching his head tightly.

"J-Judai!?" Johan hollered in concern. Judai trembled before throwing his head back and screaming loudly. Johan raced towards Judai, but was suddenly stopped by Edo. Johan glared at Edo with hate-filled eyes. "You! Let me go!!"

"Johan, let him be! He's probably snapping out of it!" the silverette hollered. Johan glanced back at Judai, who was currently screaming loudly.

"**_WAAAAGH!! AAAAAAAAAAGH!!_**" Judai threw his head back before gasping suddenly. He then lowered his head and started wavering until he fell forward, moaning in pain as he did so.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!!" Johan hollered, racing to the falling brunette and catching him in his arms. Johan then dropped to his knees and stroked the brunette's hair. "Judai... are you all right now?" Johan whispered.

Judai moaned weakly before slowly opening his eyes. Johan smiled when he saw that Judai's eyes were their normal chocolate brown color. Judai weakly smiled at Johan lovingly.

"J-Johan..." Judai whispered, his voice no longer echoed by the demons holding his heart. Johan gasped and embraced Judai tightly before kissing him on the lips lovingly. Judai moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, pulling the bluenette closer.

After their make-out session, Johan picked Judai up bridal-style and started to walk out of the chapel area. It was still dark out, but that didn't matter. Ryou gathered Fubuki and brought him to the infirmary. He's be okay in a few hours.

Johan, however, brought Judai to his room. Johan stepped into the room and placed Judai on the soft bed. The brunette glanced up in confusion as Johan pinned him down to the bed.

"W-what are you doing, Joha- Mmph!!" Judai was stopped by Johan slamming his lips onto the brunette's. Johan then pulled back and nipped at Judai's neck, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Judai then gasped as he felt Johan slip something around the brunette's wrist.

"J-Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan smiled as he placed the demon-repelling spell on his lover. That way... no one could interfere. Johan went down to Judai's ear and smiled as Judai questioned him. "W-what are you doing...?"

Johan smiled again before whispering into the brunette's ear.

"Making you mine, and mine alone, Ju-chan..."

--

Me: Chapter nine is finally finished! LEMON IS IN NEXT CHAPTER!!

Lucy: YAY!! FINALLY!!

Me: YESSSSS!! Review nicely!!


	10. Chapter Ten: Reverse

Me: Chapter Ten!

Lucy: The lemon!!

Me: Oh, Gods! Everyone's been waiting for so freaking long!

Lucy: And here it is!

Me: Please enjoy this!!

**_Chapter Ten: Reverse_**

"J-Johan!?" Judai gasped. Said bluenette smiled at Judai before glancing up and down Judai's body. The younger brunette was panting alightly from the kisses, a very faint blush on his face. He was still wearing the dress that he had been from the chapel.

Johan smiled and started to slowly pull off the black-navy dress. He pulled it off fully, staring wide-eyed at Judai's chest. Johan then went down and began kissing the brunette's chest lovingly. Judai panted and moaned, a beautiful pink blush across his face.

"J-Jo...han... I- Unnn!!" Judai suddenly moaned loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it. Judai dug his hand into Johan's blue hair, panting and moaning his name.

"Aaaah... J-Johan... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned loudly, panting more as he did so. Johan smirked.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple. Judai moaned loudly before nodding ever-so-slowly. He was too happy at the moment to see or feel anything else except Johan.

Judai panted as Johan slowly started to slid down Judai's boxers. Slowly, slowly...

In a sudden swift motion, Judai's boxers were off, Judai naked and exposed to him. The bluenette slowly started to remove his own shirt, earning and excited gasp from the brunette beneath him.

"Like what you see?" Johan asked before removing his own pants and boxers. Judai blushed a deep shade of red before he noticed that Johan climbed back ontop of him again. He then gasped again when he felt Johan grab onto his member.

"Wow, Judai. You're really hard, angel," Johan whispered seductively to the panting brunette. Judai shivered at the tone in his lover's voice. He was slightly afraid of what Johan was gonna do, but the other half... wanted Johan so badly!

"J-Johan... unn... p-please..." Judai whispered. Johan smirked and glanced up at Judai with confused eyes.

"May I?" he asked. Judai stared at the bluenette before nodding slowly, a smile gracing his beautiful lips.

"Arigato, Judai-chan," Johan whispered to the brunette. He then went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai's member into his mouth.

"Unnn!!" Judai moaned. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear.

"J-Johan! Unn!!" Judai hollered while he moaned. Johan didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even more pleasurable for the brunette. Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued.

"Johan! Stop! I'm... I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

Johan then pulled away, and glanced down at the pleased figure beneath him. Judai had a faint blush spread across his face, panting and moaning.

Johan gently sucked on one of his own fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Johan asked. Judai nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... Johan, hurry..." Judai panted. Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance.

It was uncomfortable, causing Judai to squirm lightly. He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger. Judai bit his lip and moaned in pain. Johan glanced at Judai in concern.

"Are you all right, Ju-chan? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he asked the brunette. Judai shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed, his hands clutching the sheets while he panted.

"N-no... I'll be fine... I'll be okay," Judai moaned. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly. Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain. Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover from the pain that was building up.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Judai, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain. Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again.

Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good!

"Aaah... Unnnn... Jo...han... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted Johan to leave him. Never again!

Johan nodded slowly, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Johan positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Are you sure about this, Judai?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice. Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please, Johan, I need you... I don't... ever wanna get possessed again... I want you inside, Johan..." Judai moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. He was so beautiful right now. Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance.

"Unnn!!" Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from his lover, but it failed. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in. Judai continued to moan in pain, gasping loudly before closing his eyes. He wasn't used to this yet.

"J-Johan... you can move now," Judai whimpered weakly. Johan did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Aaah... Johan... unn... Go faster, Johan..." Judai moaned weakly. Johan nodded before he then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration, moaning out his lover's name.

It was intoxicating, the way Judai moaned Johan's name.

"Aaah... Jo..haan... unn..." Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette.

He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning, attempting to muffle the noise by biting his lower lip. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him, begging to the bluenette to go faster and harder. The harder Johan went, the better it felt.

Judai cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan yelled, panting as he hollered it out loudly. Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust harder into him.

"Unnn!! J-Johan!! Harder!! Deeper!! Faster!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!!" Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan called out, releasing a loud moan as he continued to thrust into his younger lover.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

Judai cried out in pleasure, panting a lot before looking into Johan's emerald eyes with lust in them. He loved Johan. He never wanted Livedeht to do anything to Johan again! And now that Judai's virginity was gone... taken by his beloved Johan... Livedeht could never take his soul now when Judai died.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna cum!!" Judai called.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there!!" Johan moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the brunette.

"I c-can't h-hold it b-back a-anymore!" Judai stuttered, his vision becoming blurred as his face slightly twisted in slight pain.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled. Judai cried out as he came suddenly, his vision going white for a quick moment. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him, filling him with his essence.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, landing ontop of him again gently. Judai gladly welcomed the weight. Johan kissed the brunette on the forehead and pulled the covers up over the lovers.

"I love you, Ju-chan," he whispered. Judai smiled before snuggling into Johan's warm chest.

"I love... you too, Johan-kun," the brunette whispered before the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

Livedeht would never have Judai's soul now. Never ever.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Livedeht hollered in rage before smashing his fist on a table, tearing it in half. He then glanced angrily at the ground and hissed at the bluenette in the reflection of the mirror he was using to watch Johan and Judai with.

_'How dare he take Judai's virginity! He's ruined my plans!_' Livedeht growled angrily. He then glanced up at the sky and smirked.

"**_He wants a battle, huh? Well..._**" Livedeht cackled before throwing his arms out to his sides, laughing even louder than before.

"**_I'm gonna give him a war!!_**"

--

Me: I loved the lemon!!

Lucy: Hard to believe that was your second lemon you ever wrote.

Me: I know! Gods, you'd think I'd been writin' 'em all my life!

Lucy: It's a little better than the one in "Darkness and Ice" but Hell, that was your first one ever written.

Me: Yay. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Destroyed

Me: Chapter eleven!!

Lucy: One more chapter to go after this!

Me: Oh, Gods! The story is almost over!

Lucy: And here it is! The final chapter! Johan and Judai VS Livedeht! With unlikely assistance!

Me: Please enjoy this!!

**_Chapter Eleven: Destroyed_**

Judai stood in the center of a field near Duel Academy smetime on a cloudy day, Johan standing next to him, rubbing the brunette's shoulder gently for support. The brunette sighed and smiled at Johan.

"I really don't know how to defeat him. I'm... only a human," Judai whispered. Johan hugged Judai tightly, whispering in his ear lovingly.

"You're not alone. I'm here," he whispered. Judai blushed and embraced Johan tightly until a voice suddenly broke the silence between them.

"**_And you're not fully alone. We're gonna assist you_**," Judai gasped as he glanced up to see who had spoken.

Standing near the two lovers was the Twelve Demons of Cannibalism, the demons from Judai's childhood, and a few of the ghosts who Judai had been possessed by when he was attacked by Vilander. Judai shuddered, but Johan tightly embraced him, growling at the monsters.

"**_Relax, Johan. We're not here to fight. We're here to assist you. Livedeht's been using us for too long_**," one of the Cannibalism demons said. The others all nodded, which made Judai smile happily.

"Thank you... thank all of you so much..." he said. Johan held onto Judai tightly, stroking the brunette's hand to keep him calm and let him know that he was there to help. Johan wouldn't let anything happen to his beloved Ju-chan!

_Ruuuuummmmbbblllleeee..._

"**_Here he comes_**," one of the monsters said. Judai gulped and snuggled into Johan's chest out of terror, and Johan embraced him tightly. Suddenly, the ground split open, and Livedeht; along with tons of other demons; burst out of it.

"**_I'm baaaaack!!_**" Livedeht cackled.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Livedeht growled when he saw the demons he had made possess Judai standing in a protective circle around the brunette. The orange-haired man removed his sunglasses, revealing his cold purple eyes.

"**_You ungrateful creatures! I give you a home, and you desert me!?_**" he hollered. The demons scoffed before circling around Judai and Johan, holding the two lovers in the most protective embrace as they could.

"**_You're wrong... Because we possessed Judai... we now have feelings for Johan. We were one with Judai. We love Johan, and we'll be damned if you hurt him!_**" a demon yelled. Johan blushed, glancing at Judai.

_'Judai... these monsters saw your true feelings for me. That's why they're helping us... Oh, Judai... I love you so much..._' Johan thought, snuggling further with Judai, allowing the brunette to embrace him tightly, for fear of letting go and losing one another.

"Then you'll all die!!" Livedeht hollered. The demons embraced the lovers even closer. As Livedeht neared the group, a sudden white light filled the field, causing Livedeht to stop and shield his eyes. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out.

"_STOP THIS!!_"

Judai gasped and looked up from Johan's embrace, just in time to see something land gently and gracefully on the field. The brunette shuddered slightly, feeling totally safe in the blinding light.

The figure that landed on the field was a boy who looked exactly like Judai. His eyes were a slightly different color, like a cross between red and orange, and his hair was slightly shorter and darker. The boy was clothed in all white, a white dress-like cloth, with white armbands and leg bands on his bare legs and arms. The boy had transparent white wings coming from his back, and the light seemed to circle around him.

Judai smiled happily at the sight of this boy.

"Ruuko-chan!!" Judai and Johan hollered to the boy. (A.N: Remember Ruuko? From Murderer's Play House. Read it again if you forgot him)

Ruuko gasped when he heard familiar voices, and he glanced back and gasped. His eyes filled with tears of happiness as he saw Johan and Judai staring at him happily. He had missed them so much.

"_Judai-chan!! Johan-kun!!_" Ruuko hollered, racing over to the two lovers and taking Judai's hands in his own. "_Are you all right, Judai-chan?? Johan-kun broke the curse on you, right?!_"

Johan blushed deeply as Judai nodded happily, a pink blush working its way across the brunette's face. Ruuko sighed happily for the couple, then looked at Johan, thwacking the bluenette upside the head painfully.

"OW!" Johan pouted, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Ruuko. "What'd I do!?" Ruuko scoffed and glanced away angrily, folding his small arms over his chest, his wings fluttering in annoyance.

"_That's for not screwing Judai-chan sooner_!" he yelled. Judai turned beat red, as did Johan, and they both glanced away from each other, unable to look into each other's eyes. Ruuko saw this and laughed.

"_But I think Judai-chan enjoyed the wait... He was certainly moaning a lot. I could hear it all the way in Heaven_," he said. Johan had turned even redder by this point, and Judai was basically freaking out.

"R-R-R-R-RUUKO-CHAN!!" he hollered. Ruuko laughed and glanced over at the group. He then sighed and smiled at the two blushing lovers.

"_I'm here to assist you in fighting Livedeht_," he smiled. Judai smiled thankfully, while Johan grumbled something about staying out of their sex lives. But none the less, Johan shook Ruuko's hand as if to say he was thankful.

"**_Let's kick some ass!_**" a demon yelled from Judai's side. Livedeht scoffed and threw a hand at the gang, causing a demon to fly at them. A demon from Judai's side raced forward and smashed the demon away with its tail. The demons on Judai's side glanced at Judai.

"**_Judai, we can't fully attack without your energy. We must possess you again. All of us_**," one of the Cannibalism demons said. Judai shuddered and Ruuko and Johan jumped in front of Judai protectivly.

"NO WAY!!" Johan yelled. Judai then gently rubbed Johan's back, as if telling him to stay calm and that everything was okay. The brunette then stepped forward and smiled at the demons.

"Go ahead," he smiled. The demons circled and then fused with Judai, possessing the small brunette. As they did, Judai transformed slightly, his features slightly changing into something unhuman.

Judai basically looked the same, but his hair was more spiked, more messed up. His eyes were bright red, filled with malice and evilness. His clothing changed into a black, semi-revealing outfit. It was a black long skirt with a blue layer underneath. The top was a black vest that didn't connect to thr shoulders, and was revealing in the front. Judai was wearing red crystals around his waist and arms and a blue-gemmed 'eye-patch' over his left eye.

Johan blushed when he saw his lover in such an outfit. Judai sneered at Livedeht.

"**_Let's kick some demonic ass!!_**" Judai hollered in an echoed voice, throwing his head back and cackling violently.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The clash between Livedeht and Judai was amazing. Livedeht tried to kill him, but Judai dodged and the demons snapped at one another. Johan attacked one of the demons on Livedeht's team, destroying it in a few seconds time.

"**_Give it up, Judai! Your soul belongs to me!_**" Livedeht hollered to the brunette. Judai swung his foot at the evil man, sending him a good few feet away. Levedeht groaned loudly in pain as Judai yelled.

"**_Never! My soul is Johan's. And no one is going to change that!!_**" the brunette yelled. Livedeht laughed and watched the fight below him.

"**_Really? Johan looks weak right now. He won't make it past the next fight_**," Livedeht laughed. Judai growled and hollered angrily, his eyes flashing bright red again, just as they did when he was possessed the last time.

"**_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! GO ROT IN HELL!!_**" Judai hollered, raising his hand so it could summon up at large bolt of black lightning. Livedeht gasped and took a step back as the black lightning formed in the brunette's hand.

"**_I-impossible! You're not a demon so... how can you make this much power!?_**" Livedeht hollered. Judai ignored the question and thrust his hand at the orange-haired demon.

"**_GO DIE!!_**" he yelled. The lightning blasted Livedeht, catching him on fire. Livedeht hollered as he died, thrashing around and screaming his heart out until finally, he vanished into a stream of dust. The other demons on his team did the same, transforming into dust as they died. Johan glanced over at Judai, who was panting heavilly for breath.

"Judai..." he whispered. The brunette groaned weakly, the demons leaving his body and standing next to him. The demons cheered in victory over Livedeht's death. They were all so happy that the ring leader was gone.

Judai squeezed his eyes shut and moaned weakly before falling to the ground, unconscious... or dead. Johan gasped and raced over to the fallen brunette.

"JUDAI!!" he yelled, scooping the fallen brunette in his arms. Judai's head rolled limply to the side, but he didn't awaken. Johan gently shook the brunette, trying to wake him up. The demons and Ruuko raced over and stared at Judai in concern.

"Judai!! Judai, please say something! Open your eyes! Please answer me! Judai!!" the bluenette yelled. Still, Judai didn't awaken. Johan sobbed and continued to shake Judai, pleading for him to awaken.

"Judai! Judai!! Please, angel!! Wake up!! Please wake up!! JUDAI!!"

--

Me: AAGH!! JUDAI-CHAN!!

Lucy: HE DIED!!

Me: N-no!! You have to read the next chapter to fully get what happened!

Lucy: -sigh- Okay, I'll read it.

Me: Yay. Please review and tell me what you think! Help me kill Livedeht!

Livedeht: **_What did I do!?_**

Both: EVERYTHING!! -attacks Livedeht- Join in, everyone!!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Snowglobe

Me: Chapter twelve! Final chapter!!

Lucy: Final!?

Me: Oh, Gods! The story is over!! WAAH! It went by so fast!

Lucy: And here it is!!

Me: Please enjoy this!! Hot make-out scene in it!

**_Chapter Twelve: Snowglobe_**

Darkness. Nothing but pitch black surrounded the brunette. This wasn't basic darkness. Oh no, this was the darkness that you saw in your nightmares, the darkness that hid the mysteries of life, and the terrors of man. The darkness that man feared more than anything in the world.

The darkness of death.

'_Cold... I feel... so cold... W-where am I...? Why is everything so dark? I... I can't move... I feel... so tired... I just want... to fall asleep.. and never wake up...ever again...'_

"Judai?"

'_Someone's... calling me. Who? Who's calling for me? Where am I?_'

"Judai! Judai!! Judai!"

'_Why is this person calling for me with such urgency? What's going on? Where am I?_'

"C'mon, Judai. Wake up. Please open your eyes, Judai!"

'_...That voice... I-I know that voice... Johan? Is that you? What do you mean 'wake up'? I am awake... Aren't I?_'

"C'mon, Judai! Please! Please don't leave me! Wake up!! Judai, don't go!! Please!!"

'_Johan... it is you... Johan... I hear you, Johan. I'll wake up in a minute... It's too cold... too cold... co..ld..._'

A sudden bright light filled the darkness, filling the brunette with warmth.

'_...Light? I-it's warm... I'm not cold anymore. The cold... is gone..._'

"Please Judai. Open your eyes! That's it... wake up..."

Judai slowly groaned as light appeared before him, and soon things came into focus as he opened his eyes. He was laying in something warm and comforting, something holding him gently and protectivly. Judai moaned and suddenly, something came into view.

It was a person, a boy, who appeared to be around Judai's age. The boy had teal-blue hair that was slightly messed up, and his green eyes were filled with worry and tears. Crystal tears streamed down his face and he was shuddering with sobs. Judai smiled when he saw the boy.

"Johan..." he whispered. The bluenette gasped when Judai spoke and embraced him tightly, sobbing once again, but this time out of happiness. Happiness that the brunette wasn't going to die.

"Judai... you're alive! You're all right!! Thank God! I thought you were gonna die!" Johan sobbed. Judai slowly rubbed Johan's back, trying to keep him calm. Johan tightened his grip on Judai and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm... all right, Johan... I'm okay. I won't leave you..." Johan slowly pulled away from Judai and helped him sit up. Judai sighed happily and glanced around at the demons who were staring at him in worry.

"I'm all right guys. I'm okay now," he said. The demons sighed and laughed happily while Johan and Judai embraced again, laughing in victory.

Livedeht was dead.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ah! Ruuko-chan! Do you have to go back?" Judai whined. Ruuko nodded sadly at the two lovers before glancing at the black patch of grass where Livedeht had died. Ruuko inhaled deeply before smiling at Judai and Johan.

"_Now that Livedeht is dead, I have no reason to stay. I'm an angel now, so I gotta go back and preform my job. I'll see you guys in Heaven one day, but hopefully not soon, for I want you guys to live a good life and be happy together,_" Ruuko smiled. Judai nodded, and Johan hugged Judai's around the shoulders, smiling warmly at Ruuko.

The angel smiled before whispering in Judai's ear. "_You might wanna change outta that outfit. Johan's gonna screw you again_..."

Judai blushed madly at Ruuko's words while he stepped back and stood into the light that would bring him back to Heaven. He glanced over at the two lovers and waved at them, winking. A smirk crossed Ruuko's lips as he started to fly up into Heaven.

"_By the way! Judai-chan, try not to moan so loud when Johan and you do it! I could hear you all the way in Heaven! Not to mention, your grandfather kept saying that you were definatly his grandson by the way you were moaning! Johan, try to keep your sexual desires to yourself! Or at least until you guys are in the bedroom! Use a condom you two! We don't need any children running around yet!_" Ruuko laughed. Johan and Judai blushed as the angel flew away.

"RUUKO!!" the both yelled angrily, but started laughing as they realized Ruuko was being funny. They were going to miss him, but now, the nightmare was over, and nothing bad would happen at all.

Livedeht was destoryed, and Judai had his soul back.

It was all over.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Months Later..._

Everything had basically returned to normal. The demons had gone, visiting Juai and Johan at least twice a month, just to see if Livedeht had returned. Ruuko sent messages to Judai via email, whish was strange because Judai didn't know they had email in Heaven. The incident seemed to have been forgotten, and everything was perfectly normal. Not a care in the world..

Johan and Judai sat in the dorm room, just staring out of the window at the falling snow. It was December right now, and the snow was falling ever so lightly, making it seem like feathers were falling.

"I wonder if Ruuko-chan asked for it to snow for us..." Johan said. Judai nodded slowly and leaned up against Johan, sighing happily and closing his eyes in content. Johan laughed lightly.

"You falling asleep there, Judai?" the bluenette asked. Judai slowly shook his head and rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion, yawning cutely like a small child would if they were tired. Judai slowly opened his mouth to answer Johan's question.

"No... I'm not sleepy... I'm just, you know, a little ti- Mmph!!"

Judai was interrupted by Johan pressing his lips firmly against Judai's lips. Judai's eyes widened at Johan's sudden movement, causing him to wake up fully. Johan pinned Judai to the floor of the dorm room, pressing his lips harder onto Judai's.

Judai moaned into the kiss, enjoying this feeling that Johan was giving him, closing his eyes to enjoy it fully. Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, asking- no, _pleading_ entrance! Judai slowly agreed and started parting his lips to allow Johan in.

Once Judai's lips parted even slightly, Johan's tongue dove in, searching for Judai's tongue in passionate desire. A small tongue war was started, the two lovers dueling for dominace. Johan ended up winning, like always.

Johan's tongue searched around Judai's mouth, the bluenette savoring the taste of the younger boy whom he loved so much. Judai moaned louder, causing Johan to smirk in happiness. Judai was enjoying this, enjoying ever moment of it.

Johan placed his knee firmly in between Judai's legs, applying as much pressure as he could without hurting Judai. Judai moaned into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. The pressure in between his legs. It felt... so good!

The need for oxygen became to great and the lovers broke away, a small shimmering trail of saliva still connecting their lips together as they both panted for breath. Johan stared into Judai's eyes, which were half closed and filled with happiness and lust. The bluenette smirked and embraced Judai tightly.

"I love you, Judai..." he whispered. Judai blushed and embraced Johan as well, sighing happily.

"I love you, too, Johan..." the brunette whispered before they both fell into a peaceful sleep, no demons or nightmares ruining their slumber.

--

Me: And there you have it! LOL! Ruuko was such a pervert!

Lucy: Sweet! That was such a great story!

Me: I am happy you think so. I got so many awesome readers, and guess what...

Lucy: What?

Me: I have even more awesome stories coming your guys' ways!

Lucy: Whee!!

Me: Oh, and to all you who write stories who read this... UPDATE PLEASE!!

Lucy: Aibou has no school today so she's an updating fool! EVERYTHING is gonna be updated, and things will be submitted, and oh, it'll be so much awesomeness!!

Me: Please review and tell me what you think!

Lucy: Aren't you gonna make another story with the title "Play House" in it?

Me: SHH!! That'll be submitted tonight!

Lucy: Okay...

Both: REVIEW AND GET PLUSHIES AND COOKIES!! And also...

Livedeht: Oh Hell...

Both: KILL LIVEDEHT!! -both attack Livedeht- Join in!!


End file.
